Time Travelers, Espers and Aliens
by zombietron
Summary: Kyon is an idiot that is that and it shall never change. Series of oneshots, Haruhi x Kyon.
1. It shall never change

**Time Travelers, Espers, and Aliens**  
_If it exists then it shall exist,  
That is that and it shall never change._

Kyon is an idiot; that is that and it shall never change. Kyon is lazy, realistic, a non-believer, a pervert and most importantly, an idiot. He's everything that she hates and more yet she can't stand to be away from him for so long.

_Why?_

She wracks her brain for an answer but to her disappointment nothing comes out. There isn't a reason for her acting this way; no reason at all for the rapid beating of her heart as his presence creeps closer, closer, almost touching. So why can't she just voice out her feelings? That he makes her uncomfortable, that he's causing mental stress and that he's everything that she's accepted?

_Why?_

Because calling him an idiot is far easier than saying "I like you" and that is that.


	2. Always a first for everything

**Time Travelers, Espers, and Aliens**  
_There's always a first,  
That spawns the many more to come._

The first time she rammed his head upon her desk was when she had an excellent idea—to start a club; the S.O.S Brigade. The second time she rammed his head upon her desk was when she had another brilliant idea to which Kyon distastefully responded to. However, she didn't care what he said and continued with her plans either way, dragging him into the mess that he so exhaustedly tried to evade.

The conclusion that she came up with from this? Well, that Kyon certainly sucks and is extremely boring. But the fact of the matter is, she liked the way his hair smelled like Gardenias and how that scent spawned her liking of the flower. She thought of this, right before she rammed his head upon her desk for the millionth time.

Not even bothering to ask what that was for, Kyon begrudgingly glared at her while rubbing his bruised head. Of course, the beautiful Haruhi stared defiantly right back at him and grinned the way she usually does.

"If you've got time to shampoo your hair with such a girly scent then you've got time to rearrange the club room so it fits an Edo theme."

"Whatever you say, Chief," Kyon mumbled and arranged himself so that he was staring at the front of the classroom. Yet again, he didn't bother to ask about her ridiculous ideas as that would just cause more trouble for him.

_Why?_

Because, he has grown to understand that if there was a first of one thing, say... using Gardenia scented shampoo, then there would be many more times for that to occur.


	3. Take it, if you want

**Time Travelers, Espers, and Aliens**  
_If it is something that you want,  
Then by all means, take it._

She is Haruhi Suzumiya.  
She is a time bomb waiting to explode.

Some may know her as the weirdo of North High and some may know her as the beauty of North High. However you knew her didn't matter at all, for she was always on the prowl for time travelers, espers and aliens. Though the thought never occurred to her that the very people she surrounded herself with were the very creatures she so longingly searched for.

Itsuki Koizumi, Mikuru Asahina, Yuki Nagato and Kyon.  
Esper, time traveler, alien and ordinary high school boy.

So how did Kyon fit into this mess? It was simple; she wanted it so she had to have it. By what means did she use to achieve this ordinary high school boy? She merely gave him the time of day to understand her needs, to see the lonely and insignificant little girl hidden deep inside her bold actions and quick remarks.

So what did Kyon think of this?

It was simple; if there was something she wanted, then he would do his best to quench that satisfaction of hers.

_Why?_

Because saving the world was just as hard and pleasing as watching her face explode in multitudes of emotions—scowls, grins, smiles and all—and that smile was what he decided to live his life for.


	4. Fountain of Forever

** Time Travelers, Espers, and Aliens**  
_If I find you the fountain of youth,  
I swear I'll promise you forever._

Once again Kyon was stuck wandering with Haruhi on one of her strange trips around the town. He had hoped to be with the graceful Asahina-san but that never worked out, never and he was slowly getting over it. Haruhi's mouth was moving nonstop and all Kyon could do was grin and bear it as it was nothing of concern to him... Or so he thought before her hand slapped the back of his head.

"Now what in the world was that for!?"  
Kyon asked as he reached up to his head to massage the bump.

"I _asked_ you _oh so kindly_ if you knew where we are but all you could do was grin like an idiot!"

Kyon looked at his surroundings and shook his head. He threw his arms up in defeat,

"Nope."

Haruhi let out a scream of aggravation and stomped off towards a park. Kyon could do nothing but follow her; else she'd have kidnapped a couple of voluntary victims to help search for the fabled Fountain of Youth. Soon he was steps behind her and decided that it was the right time to call out to her,

"Why do you want to look for this mythical fountain, anyway?"

She ignored his query.

_Why do I even try so hard?_ Kyon wondered as he followed her majesty to a fountain in what seemed like the middle of the park. _Oh, right,__because if I don't then the world as we know it will disappear and we'll all live with dragons, King Arthur and his knights of the round table._

"Look, a fountain, let's say this is it and go home."  
He could tell he was pissing her off.

"What does the Fountain of Youth even look like? How do you even know it exists? You know, I heard it was in Florida, maybe we should--"

"Kyon..."

One word from the Goddess herself and that was all that took to shut him up. He sat beside her, their backs facing the fountain. Suddenly, her head toppled upon his shoulder and she let out a long breath of air.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"No."

She continued, anyway,  
"When I was little I had this big fear that if I just disappeared then nobody would remember me."

"Oh."

"I also had a fear of growing old—I still do—and at the age of... Seven, yeah, that's when I found out about King Arthur."

_I knew it. I knew this had to do with King Arthur._

"If I remember correctly, there was a Fountain of Youth and when a person drinks from it they'll live forever."

_Yes, I am very familiar with that story having read the same books as you so it seems._

"And last night, I was thinking... I was thinking that if I drank from that Fountain I'd be able to live forever and ever so that nobody would forget me."

"So you're afraid of being forgotten?"

Her head moved from his shoulder as her eyes swiveled to meet his. Her voice, barely a whisper,

"Isn't it obvious by the way I act?"

Kyon was silent for a moment,  
"I could tell by the way you try to pack everything you want to do in one day. It's as if you're trying--"

"To make an impact on the world, to be remembered by what I do,"  
She finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Exactly! That's exactly it! Now, let's find the others, or heads will roll!"

He was amazed by her resiliency as she pulled him away from the fountain and out of the park.

"First, we have to find a way to get back to Tokyo! The station!"

He allowed her to pull him at a run towards the station, towards anything that she wanted. He allowed her to creep her way—however random and childlike—into his heart.

_Why?_

Because, right at that moment, he swore to find the Fountain of Youth, for her. If that wasn't possible, he'd still promise her forever.

"Haruhi..."

She didn't bother to turn around. She only complained about how much time was left before the train leaves.

"I'll remember you. Always."

He missed the smile on her face.


	5. One more kiss

**Time Travelers, Espers, and Aliens**  
_Things wished for go astray,  
And he claims to save the world._

It was a dead city; complete with grey skyscrapers and empty streets.  
Closed Space.

That's what the Esper called it and that's what it is believed to be. However, the means by which they (Haruhi and Kyon) were once again thrown into Closed Space was a mystery that baffled the both of them.

There were no dreams, at least, nothing short of REM. All she could remember was that she was daydreaming while stargazing and he was completing a few offhand assignments for the club.

They found themselves, not under a tree, nor in the school premises, but by the same train tracks where she confessed her feelings of indifference.

They were both awake and Kyon couldn't understand why this was happening again.

He called out to her, panicking,  
"Haruhi!"

She seemed so distant.

She mumbled to herself,  
"Why did this happen? Is this what happens when I.."

"When you what, Haruhi?"  
He just wanted to go back.

She snapped out of it, and turned towards the man that stood before her. A panicked look on his face was enough to send her back to reality.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

She took a few hurried steps away from the train tracks, towards the surrounding houses.

"Haruhi—No, you're staying with me."  
He grabbed her hand before she could get any further.

"What are you doing, Kyon? Let go of me!"  
She attempted to wriggle out of his grasp but it was an effort in vain as his grip tightened around her small wrist.

"Kyon. You're. Hurting. Me."

"What's wrong with the old world!?"

"What are you talking about, idiot?"

"Just because things don't go your way doesn't mean you have to change them on every little whim of yours."

"Change?"

A crash was heard as rubble began falling from the sky. He hugged her close to him as he moved the both of them into safety.

Completely unfazed from the previous destruction,  
"Kyon, are you saying I can... _change_ things?"

A feeling of awareness came over the both of them. Haruhi was understanding the mysterious knowledge that she recently acquired while Kyon was reveling in the greatest mistake he's ever made in his life.

He sighed.  
She waited for an answer.

"What were you doing before this?"

"Daydreaming that I was stargazing with you—I mean, DON'T ANSWER MY QUESTION WITH A QUESTION!"

He saw her blush, admitted it was cute, but now was not the time for such trivial matters. The world was at stake and he had to fix it.

"Stargazing with me, huh?"

He wondered if he kissed her again, would they be able to escape this time plane?

His face inched closer to hers, she could feel his breathe graze her cheeks.

"Y-yes."

And he kissed her.

Their lips touching for a brief moment before they were both hurled into their previous normal activities.

"She could've just asked."

He was tired from this experience but fondly thought back to the two times he has kissed her. A small smile grew on his face and he laid his head down for sleep.

_Was that all it took?_ He wondered. _One kiss to save the world, huh?_

As sleep overcame him he felt that he wouldn't mind going into Closed Space, if that meant that he could kiss her again and again.

_Why?_

Because if not, then he would definitely have to explain time travelers, espers and aliens the next morning.  
And that, he figured, would be even more tiring than saving the world.


	6. A risk to say

**Time Travelers, Espers, and Aliens**  
_Because in all actuality there are some things,  
that need to be said. _

He always arrived 10 minutes early prior to the set time.

She was always the last to arrive and lately the only one.

However, unlike the many times before, she didn't mind at all being alone with Kyon, strange as it may seem.

"I don't have my wallet."

Her usual excuse for not paying, but she felt that she had better things to spend her money on. Like what? Kyon assumed on cute "moe" outfits for Asahina-san and other... personal purchases, but he was never sure.

Lately, he's become more willing to spend money on Haruhi, whether she molded the world to force his personality to become this way he could only guess. But he enjoyed it, whether that was her doing or not.

They made it into their usual café, sat in their usual booth and drank their usual drinks. It was a normal day of searching the city for anything deemed as abnormal. But Kyon had a mission and this mission was far from Haruhi's idea of saving the world by overloading it with fun. It was a mission that he felt was inevitable, he had to do this and he alone would risk the chance of Armageddon.

Not paying attention to the girl's usual banter, Kyon pondered on how he should go about telling her. His usual straightforward strategy didn't seem worthy enough to give him a win situation. This time, he had to be careful.

"Kyon. Say something."

This sentence snapped him back to reality as his eyes shifted upwards and his gaze focused on a very familiar irritated face.

"What?"

Yes, that's all he could come up with.

"Don't give me that. Anyway, I was wondering about that construction incident that happened this morning and thought we should check it out."

A few seconds passed as they stared at each other. Neither willing to back down, Kyon finally admitted defeat with a very exhausted,

"_Fine_."

They walked through the streets towards the location of the construction site where two construction men were "mysteriously" injured while working late at night. Kyon thought they were just messing around with the tools and one accidentally flung a hammer at the other. Hey, it could happen. Anyway, Kyon used the time walking to formulate a plan.

Haruhi saw the sights of a monstrous building crane and her eyes lit up as she bounded towards the machine. Kyon, lost in his thoughts, let her go and instead stopped in the middle of the construction site, deep in thought.

"That's it! I'll just tell her directly."

Yes, all of that thought went to a decision that he should've picked in the first place. Just as he was about to take off at a run towards the direction where Haruhi was last seen an anvil suddenly dropped from the sky and landed a few feet away from Kyon. A scream pierced the air and Kyon looked up to find Haruhi clutching a pole connected to the incomplete building structure on what seemed like the second floor.

"Haruhi!"

Kyon quickly ran to the building and climbed the ladders leading to the future floors of a soon-to-be corporate business. He approached the floor that Haruhi was dangling from and right before she slipped off of that pole he grabbed her hand and managed to pull her onto the concrete floor. Just as she was pulled into safety a strong breeze brushed past them and just like that anvil, Kyon fell from the second floor and landed on the ground leaving a big enough impact on the dirt ground.

A gasp emitted from Haruhi's lips and she leaned forward from her position to see how far Kyon had landed. She opted to jump from the building but that decision would've caused more injury so she bounded from floor to floor, disregarding some bars from the ladders. As soon as she made her way towards Kyon's disheveled body there was only one thing in mind,

"_Please be alive!_"

She reached him and quickly turned him over and placed his head upon her lap, oblivious to the growing pool of blood underneath him. Panicking she checked if he was breathing and he was. Frantically she called the ambulance and they reported that they would be there immediately.

"Kyon! Kyon... You can't die now!"

Grasping his face in her hands she shook him until emotion took over and she broke down in tears. There were so many things she needed to say to him, so many things that she felt could hold off until forever. But, obviously, humans were organic and forever was not granted to anyone. No, Haruhi, not even you as godly as you may be.

The siren of the ambulance grew louder with each passing breath that Kyon rasped out. Hope grew inside the petite brunette and she exclaimed to Kyon as if he were conscious,

"Hey, Kyon. You can't die now okay? Because... because... well the ambulance is here and well... It's not my fault!"

She closed her eyes and wished for Kyon to say something, or do anything. She even wished for him to sigh like he always did when he was bored.

"Haruhi..."

Her eyes opened as she stared, awestruck, at a broken and bleeding Kyon.

"I like you."

The paramedics rushed out of the ambulance with a stretcher and ran towards the two on the ground.

"Kyon, you're stupid."


End file.
